


A Hunter's Love

by WinchestersRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s he saying Cas,” Sam asks, his voice finally snaps the angel out of his intense concentration. The angel's eyes are filled with such sorrow. “Dean is praying,” Castiel answers his voice low. Dean notices the angel avoids eye contact with him.</p><p>“Praying,” Sam asks incredulously. “Dean doesn’t pray. What friggin language is that? I don’t recognize it.”</p><p>“Enochian,” He answers.</p><p>A spell cast before Dean ganked a witch has some interesting effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Love

Dean is standing in the library of the bunker. He’s lost count of how many glasses of whiskey he’s consumed. Sam is sitting in from of his laptop as per usual, researching a case of a vampire's den two states over. He’s talking, but Dean can’t concentrate on a word Sam is saying. His attention is fixed on the angel flitting about in the room. Castiel seems restless and isn’t able to sit still, or stand in one place for long.

Dean follows the angel’s every move, down to the slightest twitch of the angel’s fingers. He can’t figure out why it’s holding his interest. Dean just chalks it up to being exhausted from taking out that witch the other day. His muscles are still sore from being thrown across the room into a wall. He rolls his neck from side to side and drains the rest of the amber liquid in the glass.

Sam and Castiel are talking intently now. The angel standing close behind his brother leaning across Sam’s shoulder to see whatever is on the screen. Dean idly rattles the ice cubes in his glass. The tinkling sound of them seems louder than it should. Sam and Castiel look at each other and then over to him.

“What did you just say,” Sam asks and when Dean meets his eyes, he can see the confusion. Dean opens his mouth to tell his brother that he hadn’t said anything. As a matter of fact, he’s been quiet the entire time. But instead of saying that what comes out of his mouth is an unfamiliar language, it slides fluently from his tongue.

Sam stands and in three steps he’s crossed the room and is at Dean’s side. Concern for his older brother is clearly etched on his face. Dean tries to speak again, but the same foreign language is all that comes out. Dean looks to Castiel for help but the angel’s head is tilted and his eyes are closed.

“What’s he saying Cas,” Sam asks, his voice finally snaps the angel out of his intense concentration. The angel's eyes are filled with such sorrow. “Dean is praying,” Castiel answers his voice low. Dean notices the angel avoids eye contact with him.

“Praying,” Sam asks in incredulously. “Dean doesn’t pray. What friggin language is that? I don’t recognize it.”

“Enochian,” He answers.

“Enochian,” Sam repeats. He knows what Enochian is; he’s just never heard it spoken. He turns to Dean, “When the hell did you learn Enochian?” Dean doesn’t bother trying to answer. Hell, he doesn’t even know what is going on. So instead he shrugs his shoulders and walks over to refill his glass. Whatever is going on, he isn’t quite sure, but he knows he will need more whiskey for it.

Sam crosses the room and stands right in front of Castiel. “So is it only when he opens his mouth that the prayer comes out?”

Castiel sighs, shaking his head. “No, I can hear him regardless. The prayer is coming from his heart.”

“Well, what is he praying about?” Sam looks over at his brother across the room. Dean doesn’t even seem to know they are talking about him.

“His desires and dreams are the forefront of the prayer. It’s extremely emotional and private.” Dean turns around and meets Castiel’s eyes again. The lights start to flicker and a blackout falls around them. A clap of thunder roars through the room. When the generator kicks on the angel is nowhere in sight.

“What the hell was that,” Dean asks the sound of his own voice startling him and Sam jumps in response.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Sam sits down behind his laptop again.

“Yeah I’m fine, Sammy.” Dean plops down in the nearest chair. “What the hell just happened?” It wasn’t a question, not really. He is aware Sam is just as clueless as he is. Dean runs a hand over his face and huffs a laugh that has an edge of anger to it. There is only one person who could possibly tell him what is going on, he ganked the bitch yesterday. Great just freaking great this is exactly his luck.

Sam seems to have made the same connection as he is now pulling down every spell book they have at their disposal. Dean’s vision becomes fuzzy and he assumes it’s the alcohol. So he mumbles something about going to lay down for awhile. It’s late and he’s exhausted. What’s weird about the whole thing is that he was wide awake until Castiel disappeared. He walks down the hall and into his room kicking the door shut behind him. He doesn’t bother undressing just drops down on the bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow the dark fog of sleep surrounds him.

Dean opens his eyes and is fully aware he is in a dream. A long dark tunnel stretches out before him. It’s filled with the growls of every creature he has killed. He can see their eyes glowing. His skin crawls as he starts walking down the never ending tunnel, or it seems never ending. Twenty minutes or more passes, he is unaware of time in this place. His eyes squint; in the distance he can see a sliver of light. He is unexplainably drawn to it. As soon as the light surrounds him he closes his eyes. 

When he opens them again he is standing in the middle of a field. He doesn’t recognize the place, but it feels oddly familiar. There is a weeping willow near a river that runs through as far as his eye can see. Dean turns and walks to the tree and sits down against it looking out over the scenery. An unexpected calm comes over him. He looks to his right and Castiel is standing there. He isn’t in his trench coat that Dean is so used to seeing. Instead, he stands in the dark suit he has worn since the first day at the barn.

“Where are we,” Dean asks.

Castiel looks out over the river to the rolling hills in the distance. “We’re in your dream.”

Dean laughs, “I dream about fishing and sometimes women. I have never dreamt of this place before.”

Castiel shrugs, “It’s your version of Heaven, one of them at least.”

“Is this place real?” The hunter asks.

“It’s as real as you want it to be Dean.”

Dean stands to his full height. “Why are we here?”

“I assume it’s a spell that was cast before you killed the witch.”

He hums, “I need to wake up so we can figure out how to reverse this spell.”

Castiel shakes his head. “I’m afraid I can’t help you,  Dean.”

“You can’t help me, or you won’t Cas?”

The angel tilts his head to the side and sighs. “I can’t leave this place. I’m trapped here.” Thunder rolls in the distance and lightning flashes across the sky. It turns dark and everything around Dean starts wilting and dying. He flicks his eyes to the angel. Castiel’s vessel is aging at a rapid pace. But that isn’t supposed to happen. His grace is supposed to keep his vessel young. 

Dean reaches out and grabs the angel’s hand. “What is going on Cas?”

Castiel sighs, “I’m dying.”

Anger and sadness wash over the hunter. “You’re can’t die. How is this happening?”

The angel tilts his head. “I can die. I am as we speak. It’s the spell.”

“How do I stop it,” Dean practically yells.

The angel opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. He can’t form words to tell Dean how to end this. His vessel becomes weak and he falls the ground. Dean falls to his knees beside his friend and cradles the angel in his arms. “You can’t die Cas. You can’t leave me.”

Again the angel opens his mouth to speak, “Your prayers, Dean. Tell me what those meant.”

The hunter closes his eyes. His words in the bunker come back to him. Even though they were in a foreign language he understands them. He opens his eyes and flicks them down to the angel’s gorgeous blue orbs. He sees the color start to fade from them and his heart clenches. Dean can see the grace slipping out of his friend. He swallows his pride. “I need you Cas. You can’t leave me now.”

A single tear slips from the hunter’s eye. He knows he has been fighting his feelings for too long. But can he tell the angel how he feels? Will it be returned if he does? If he is honest with himself he has been in love with Castiel since the first time he laid eyes on him in the barn all those years ago. It terrified him because everything he has loved has died. So he kept his distance. Kept his heart under lock and key. But now? Now his angel is dying and he has to do something.

Dean brushes the once dark hair that is now gray off his forehead. He traces his fingertips over the wrinkles that now line the angel’s face. His heart lurches in his chest when he realizes he wants nothing more than to grow old and gray with this man, this angel. Dean takes a deep breath, “We’re family Cas. We need you. I need you.”  He sighs and forces himself to speak what his heart wants to say.“I-I- love you.”  

The last bit of color drains out of the angel’s eyes. All that is starting back at Dean is gray iris’. He feels Castiel take his last breath and his heart breaks. Dean waited too long and now his angel is gone. The dam that holds back all of his emotions breaks and tears flow freely from his eyes. Why did he wait? Why couldn’t he just be honest with himself? He turns his gaze to the heavens and yells, “Why? Why now? Why take him from me now? I need him! Take me instead. He doesn’t deserve to die.” Normally he wouldn’t give voice to what he feels but this he doesn’t care. Without his angel, he has nothing to live for anymore. Sure he has Sam. But he brought Sam back into this life. Dean knows Sam could go on without him. Or at least he hopes so. Because he doesn’t want to live in the world without Castiel. The angel that opened his eyes to things he didn’t understand. Opened his eyes to what it means to truly love someone outside of your family. Outside of yourself.

“Please just take me,” Dean says in a broken sob. He places his forehead against the angels. Dean moves just enough to where his lips brush against Castiel’s. “Please Cas come back to me,” he whispers against the angel’s lips. Silence falls around the hunter and he feels Castiel’s lips, warm against his, kiss him back. Dean pulls back and watches the color return to Castiel’s eyes. “Cas?”

The angel pulls the hunter back down and kisses him thoroughly. Once the kiss is broken Castiel snaps his fingers and they are in Dean's room. Dean grabs Castiel's hips and pulls him close. Their lips touch again, Castiel's part allowing Dean entrance. The hunter runs his tongue over the angel's. Tasting what could only be described as heaven on earth, and something entirely Castiel. His moans muffled by the angel licking into his mouth eagerly. 

Dean's door swings open, but neither the angel or the hunter moves. They turn their heads to see a book in front of Sam's face. The younger Winchester obviously clueless to what is going on. "So get this," Sam says still not looking up from the book. "The spell the witch cast is a love spell. You learn the language of your one true love. If you do not confess your feelings they die." He turns the page still not looking up from the book. "But you were speaking Enochian." 

Dean huffs a laugh and finally his brother looks up from the pages. A slow smile crosses Sam's face when he sees Dean and Castiel standing in the room. Both standing close to each other, no space between them. Their lips red and kiss-swollen. Sam laughs, "It's about fucking time." Sam backs out into the hallway and says over his shoulder, "Carry on you two."

The hunter turns back to his angel, green eyes meet blue, "Where were we?" Dean asks reaching his hand up and pulling the angels head closer. "I love you, Cas," he whispers against the other man's lips.

Castiel can't help the smile that crosses his face. "I love you too, Dean. Always." 


End file.
